1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automotive spray shield and more particularly pertains to a new fender spray shield for preventing overspray onto the paint of a vehicle when tires are sprayed with a cleaning solution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of automotive spray shield is known in the prior art. More specifically, automotive spray shield heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,331; U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,319; U.S. Pat. No. 2,212,166; U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,999; U.S. Pat. No. 2,119,072; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 334,682.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new fender spray shield. The inventive device includes an elongate inner panel that is foldable at predetermined intervals and adapted for positioning adjacent a tire of a vehicle. The intervals define a plurality of sections that are pivotable with respect to each other. Each of the sections of the inner panel has a resiliently deformable core portion positioned between the intervals.
In these respects, the fender spray shield according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of prevents overspray onto the paint of a vehicle when tires are sprayed with a cleaning solution.